thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension
(The Disneycember logo is shown, before showing clips from Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension. ''The YouTube Audio Library track "It's All Happening" by Huma-Huma plays in the background) Doug (vo): I've been introduced to a lot of interesting kid shows over the years, ''Adventure Time, Gravity Falls, Steven Universe. But somehow, Phineas and Ferb has missed my eye. I do see people dressed up like them at cons, and even some kids wearing T-shirts and stuff, but I really don't have any idea what the show is about, just that people think it's good and it's getting a bit of a following. Well, after seeing Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension, I can definitely see why. This is definitely a strange but highly entertaining idea. Story Doug (vo): The plot of the show, if I read the movie correctly, is that two boys named Phineas and Ferb go on wild adventures with their pet, Perry, a platypus, and yet somehow have no idea that they're going on these wild adventures because Perry keeps his secret identity of a secret agent a secret*. Their sister Candace always tries to get them in trouble, but the mother never sees what they're up to. Well, this time, things are a little different, as Dr. Doof, Perry's arch-nemesis, creates a device that can go into parallel dimensions where he's actually incredibly powerful and has taken over the world. Of course, when that successful Dr. Doof finds out about the device, he wants to use it to take over even more dimensions, starting with the one Phineas and Ferb are from. But, in order to save them, Perry has to reveal his secret identity. This creates a rift in their friendship and they don't know if they can ever trust one another again. And things get even crazier when they meet themselves in the parallel dimension, find they're usually the opposite, and try to utilize their strengths and their weaknesses to work together and stop the evil takeover. * Note: Close enough; the show is taking place over the course of summer vacation. Once an episode, Phineas and Ferb build some inventions with their friends and test them, while in the meantime Perry the Platypus stops (or even helps out) Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz. The two plot lines rarely cross, except when Perry and Doofenshmirtz's antics most of the time make the kids' inventions disappear in the end (usually unintentionally). Review Doug (vo): The best way I can describe this movie is, think "Kim Possible meets Rick and Morty" for kids, but still a funny Rick and Morty. The humor is very fast, very strange, and very visual. Even though not all the jokes get a hard laugh, they keep throwing them at you so quickly that you forget the ones you didn't laugh at or are just having so much fun with the ones you are. Even though I've never seen an episode of the show, I can quickly figure out what the running jokes are. Perry never talks, Ferb usually doesn't talk, Phineas is optimistically naive, and the parents never figure out what's going on, with the sister getting more and more angry. (The film's climax is shown) Doug (vo): With that said, I do feel there's a couple things I would probably enjoy more if I watched the show. For example, in the last third, all these other animal critters show up and I don't really know who they are, but I'm sure they were in the shows. There's also all these strange robots and inventions that come out of nowhere and they look so well-designed, they must have been from the series. I'm assuming every one of these creations probably had their own episodes and they're all coming together here, which, for a fan, would be a really, really big deal. Heck, Perry revealing his true identity is a big deal. But for someone who hasn't seen the show, it's still pretty entertaining. They're nice, if not simple, characters living in a very bizarre and surreal world. (Several scenes focusing on the animation is shown) Doug (vo): At first, I was kind of thrown off by the animation. I don't know. Some of their designs are really weird. Are they supposed to be shaped like the first letter of their names? (Several characters are shown, with yellow letters blocking their faces to show that their faces are shaped by the first letter of their names) Doug (vo): But in the last third, the action scenes are amazing. Look at how quick they are, look at how smooth it is. It's just one crazy energized thing after another crazy energized thing. And it never lets up. It just keeps going and going and going, and it's a ton of fun. Final thought Doug (vo): So, yeah, I feel like I would like this movie a lot more if I did watch the show, but at the same time, it does encourage me to go and watch the show. It seems really cute, creative and funny all at the same time. Definitely something I wouldn't mind checking out. So, whether you're a fan of the show or a complete newcomer, slap on your fedora for secret agent craziness. (The final scene of the movie, showing Perry looking at photos of his adventure with Phineas and Ferb, is shown) Category:Disneycember Category:Transcripts Category:Disneycember reviews of traditional animated movies Category:Disney Category:Musicals Category:Content Category:Guides